From the heart
by Styko
Summary: Sirius benimmt sich komisch und abweisend und James hat absolut keine Ahnung warum bzw. was er getan hat. Also heißt es das herauszufinden. Nur leider ist das nicht ganz so einfach, wie es sich anhört...


**Titel:** From the heart

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Slash, fluff, sap, keine Logik hust, leichtes OOC (Out of Character)

**Pairing:** James/Sirius

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Sirius benimmt sich komisch und abweisend und James hat absolut keine Ahnung warum bzw. was er getan hat. Also heißt es das herauszufinden. Nur leider ist das nicht ganz so einfach, wie es sich anhört...

**Bemerkung:** Geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf www.endless-rain.de und www.fanfictionandmore.de; Marauders Time/Rumtreiber Zeit

Es ist seltsam, unlogisch und kitschig am Ende; aber es ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte und ich hatte ein 3000 Wörter Limit, da war für Logik kein Platz mehr; ich denke es ist zu verkraften.

Wollte die Story ursprünglich am 24.6. veröffentlichen, hab's dann vergessen, der 24.7. ist dann auch an mir vorbeigezogen, also mach ich es einfach jetzt.

Englische Namen der Rumtreiber/Marauders: Padfoot Tatze; Krone Prongs

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).

**From the Heart**

„Padfoot! Hey, warte!"

James' Stimme hallte durch den Gang und traf auch auf das Ohr des Gerufenen, der jedoch überhaupt nicht die Absicht hatte zu warten. Stattdessen beschleunigte er seine Schritte, wodurch er dem Anderen aber nicht entkommen konnte, da dieser ihn nach einem schnellen Spurt einholte.

Sirius sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln mürrisch an, wandte den Blick aber gleich darauf starr nach vorne.

„Sag mal, Sirius! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir!"

James war sauer, was sich wohl nur noch verstärken würde, da Sirius keinerlei Anstalten machte zu antworten, und nur stumm seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Halloho! Ich rede mit dir!"

Während James Sirius anstarrte, starrte dieser auf den Boden. James' Auge zuckte und wutentbrannt packte er den Größeren beim Arm um ihn zu sich herumzuziehen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Hör auf mich zu ignorieren!"

Doch Sirius wand sich augenblicklich aus dem Griff des Anderen und zischte:

„Wieso nicht! Du hast es nicht besser verdient!"

James – kurz vollkommen perplex – giftete zurück:

„Ach, und weshalb? Was hab ich denn gemacht!"

„Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann ist es dein Problem!"

Und damit war der Größere fertig und stampfte davon. James blieb kopfschüttelnd stehen. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was los war.

- - -

„Potter! Achtung!"

„Hm?" James schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf und reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er warf sich zur Seite und konnte dem Klatscher so in letzter Sekunde ausweichen. Sofort flog der Rest des Teams zu ihm. Barilson, einer der Treiber, meinte entsetzt:

„Merlin, Potter! Pass doch auf! Wir können auch nicht überall sein!"

James grummelte. „Ich hab' nachgedacht..."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du das kannst: Verschieb' es auf später! VERSTANDEN!"

Jessie Keane, Sucherin und Teamchefin. Klein, aber mehr als oho. Wenn Jessie etwas befahl, dann kam man dem besser nach, ansonsten lief man Gefahr mit einem Treiberknüppel verprügelt zu werden. James wusste das nur zu gut. Er hatte es schon ein paar Mal überreizt. Deshalb nickte er nur, doch Jessies Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie zweifelte.

„Ich verschieb's auf später! Versprochen!"

Die Siebtklässlerin brummte. „Na gut... Dann los! Alles wieder auf seinen Platz! Wenn wir am Samstag verlieren, prügel ich euch alle windelweich! Und wehe wir müssen uns kurzfristig noch einen Ersatzjäger suchen!" Dabei richtete sie ihre hellblauen Augen, die in diesen Momenten doch sehr psychopathisch schauen konnten, auf James.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Trainings gelang es James einigermaßen seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch als sie kurz innehielten, driffteten jene wieder zu Sirius ab.

James seufzte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was mit Sirius los war. Anfang ihres sechsten Schuljahres war er noch normal gewesen, doch je weiter das Jahr vorangeschritten war, desto seltsamer hatte der Andere sich benommen.

Die Distanzierung war das schlimmste für James. Früher hatte er mit Sirius über alles reden können, aber nun... mittlerweile konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, wenn Sirius ihm ein geknurrtes ‚Morgen' entgegenschleuderte.

James massierte sich das Nasenbein. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Remus oder Peter sprechen. Möglicherweise wusste einer von den beiden, was er getan hatte. Er selbst hatte nämlich keinerlei Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte Sirius auch nur etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen, wo aber auch wieder die Frage blieb, was und wie...

Ein geknurrtes Aufstöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Warum war das alles auch so kompliziert? Dann drang Jessies schrille Stimme durch die vielen Gedanken in sein Bewusstsein.

„JAMES!"

Doch es war zu spät. Der Klatscher traf in mit mitten ins Gesicht und riss ihn vom Besen.

- - -

Ein seltsames Grau beherrschte James' Geist. Undurchdringlich, dunkel, kalt und unangenehm, nicht so weich und gemütlich, wie es sonst der Fall war. Dann wurde sein Geist klarer und das Grau durchscheinender. Doch damit kam noch etwas Anderes: Schmerz.

James stöhnte auf, als er schließlich aufwachte und der Schmerz ihn übermannte. Glücklicherweise war es Nacht und kein grelles Sonnenlicht traf auf seine Augen um den Schmerz zu verstärken. Nur das Mondlicht schien ganz schwach hinein und ließ James ein paar Konturen erkennen, nachdem er den Schmerz einigermaßen weggeblinzelt hatte.

War er im ersten Moment noch verwirrt, merkte er doch bald, wo er war: Im Krankenflügel.

Somit kam jedoch die nächste Frage: Warum?

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, durch einen starken Schmerzschub in Nasen- und Stirnregion jedoch daran gehindert wurde. James erinnerte sich dunkel an etwas Schwarzes, das ihn getroffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich einer der Klatscher. Er stöhnte erneut. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er bis Samstag wieder fit war, Jessie würde ihm ansonsten den Kopf abreißen.

Als er sich zum zweiten Mal aufrichten wollte, wurde er ein weiteres Mal daran gehindert, diesmal allerdings durch ein Gewicht, das auf seiner Decke lag. James kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können – jemand hatte ihm die Brille abgenommen, außerdem war es dunkel im Raum. Trotzdem konnte er dann das Gewicht mit erschreckender Klarheit erkennen: Sirius.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, erschien Madame Pomfrey und drückte ihn wieder in die Kissen.

„Starke Schmerzen?", fragte sie und kramte bereits in ihrer Robe herum.

James nickte schwach.

Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Lauter meinte sie: „Trink!" und hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit hin. Während er diese schluckte richteten sich seine Augen kurz auf Sirius, um dann fragend zu der Krankenschwester zurückzukehren.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn nicht fortbewegen können. Er wollte unbedingt hierbleiben. Der Trank wirkt gleich, dann schläfst du die restliche Nacht durch."

James bedankte sich, doch Madame Pomfrey war bereits verschwunden. Verwirrt sah er wieder Sirius an. Warum war er hier? Die ganze Zeit ging er ihm aus dem Weg, aber nun saß er an seinem Krankenbett und wollte nicht gehen. Mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer, dass am nächsten Morgen alles wieder wie früher war, erlag James schließlich der Wirkung des Trankes.

- - -

Als James das nächste Mal langsam erwachte, fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme auf seinem Gesicht. Da diese sich jedoch auf und ab bewegte, konnte sie nicht das Sonnenlicht sein. Aber was dann?

Ein paar Sekunden später konnte er die Wärme schließlich einer Hand zuordnen, die sanft über sein Gesicht strich. James gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und kuschelte sich an die Hand. Sie war fast wie die seiner Mutter, liebevoll und zärtlich, allerdings nicht ganz so weich. Er fragte sich, ob es Madam Pomfrey war, aber die tat sowas normalerweise nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so lange.

James überlegte weiter, wusste allerdings sonst niemanden mehr und so blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Die Augen aufschlagen und nachsehen. Ein leises Brummen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er schläfrig die Augen öffnete und blinzelnd versuchte denjenigen zu erkennen, der ihn da streichelte. Augenblicklich war er hellwach.

Obwohl er die Brille nicht trug, konnte er Sirius klar und deutlich erkennen, was zum Großteil daran lag, dass dieser nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Der Größere lehnte auf dem Bett und streichelte mit einem seltsamen Blick über James' Stirn und Wange.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden registrierte Sirius, dass James wach war. Abrupt endete seine Bewegung und die grauen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. James tippte darauf, dass es dem Anderen peinlich war und wollte gerade sagen, dass es in Ordnung sei, als Sirius seine Hand derart schnell wegnahm, als wäre James giftig. Eine Sekunde starrte der Größere noch hinab, dann drehte er sich um und ergriff die Flucht.

James, zuerst verwirrt, richtete sich auf und rief ihm nach. Er wollte ihm hinterher, doch ein Schwindelanfall überrollte ihn und brachte ihn um das Bewusstsein.

- - -

Da er sich eine starke Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte, musste James für den Rest der Woche das Krankenbett hüten. Am Wochenende durfte er zwar zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, ihm wurde jedoch strengstens verboten aufzustehen und da Madame Pomfrey ausgerechnet Remus ans Herz gelegt hatte, dies zu überwachen, hatte er auch keine andere Wahl als den medizinischen Rat zu befolgen. Remus mochte manchmal leicht umzustimmen sein, doch wenn es um die Gesundheit seiner Freunde ging, war er strenger als McGonagall. Wie ein Wolf, der auf eine falsche Bewegung seiner Beute lauerte um zuschlagen zu können.

Dass das keine Übertreibung war, konnte man Samstag sehr gut merken. James war in den Gryffindorschlafsaal verlegt worden und Remus leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte, sahen die Augen des Werwolfes auf, genau beobachtend, was er tat. Da James keine Lust hatte eine von Remus' Gesundheitsbelehrungen zu hören – die durch seine Krankheit mit mehr als abschreckenden Beispiele gespickt waren – blieb er brav liegen.

Sirius hatte er seit dem Morgen nach dem Unfall nicht mehr gesehen. Dieser hatte ihn nicht besucht und als James am Abend zuvor in den Schlafsaal gebracht worden, war der Andere erst spät in der Nacht wiedergekommen und daraufhin gleich schlafen gegangen. Diesen Morgen war es ähnlich gewesen. James war davon aufgewacht, dass Sirius das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür etwas lauter geschlossen hatte.

Nun war er mit Remus alleine, da sich Peter das Quidditchspiel anschaute. Sirius war immer noch verschwunden. James hatte dem Werwolf versichert, dass er liegen bleiben würde und der Andere ruhig auch zum Spiel gehen könnte, aber da Remus sich eh nicht übermäßig für Quidditch interessierte, war er lieber geblieben und las ein Buch.

Irgendwann setzte James sich auf, ignorierte Remus' vorwurfsvollen Blick und fragte direkt:

„Was ist mit Sirius los?"

Der Vorwurf wich aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dafür legte sich etwas hinein, das der Schwarzhaarige nicht deuten konnte. Als Remus sprach, senkte er den Blick:

„Das solltest du ihn selbst fragen..."

James verdrehte genervt die Augen. Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch:

„Oh, das hab ich schon! Andauernd! Und ich kriege solche aufschlussreichen Antworten wie _‚Das geht dich nichts an!'_... Du scheinst doch zu wissen was los ist. Dann sag es mir gefällig!"

Remus seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. Dann sah er James wieder an, ihn sekundenlang nur stumm musternd. Der anfängliche Ärger auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war mittlerweile Verzweiflung gewichen, das konnte Remus klar und deutlich erkennen. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.

„James, so leid es mir tut, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe es Sirius versprochen und du weißt, dass ich meine Versprechen nicht breche."

James ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Natürlich wusste er das. Aber... was sollte er denn tun? Er wusste doch wirklich nicht mehr weiter!

Der Werwolf schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Weißt du... wenn du das richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sirius findest, dann wird alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Die Frage ist nur, ob du es ihm wirklich schenken kannst, denn es muss von Herzen kommen. Ansonsten wird es nur noch schlimmer."

James sah auf, doch Remus las bereits wieder. Schön, jetzt hatte er zwar einen Tipp, war allerdings noch verwirrter als zuvor.

- - -

James' Kopf drohte die nächsten paar Tage und Wochen zu platzen. Immer und überall machte er sich Gedanken über das richtige Geschenk, aber ihm fiel partout nichts ein, was als richtig einzustufen war. Von Herzen sollte es kommen... Aber wie war Remus' Aussage zu verstehen? Sollte er Sirius etwas Nicht-Materielles schenken? Oder etwas kaufen, dass seiner Meinung nach perfekt zu Sirius passte? Je länger James darüber nachdachte, desto mehr tendierte er zur ersten Möglichkeit, da diese zum einen logischer war und zum anderen hatte Sirius genügend Geld, sodass er sich alles kaufen konnte, was er wollte, und nichts unbedingt geschenkt bekommen musste.

Das machte die Sache für James aber noch komplizierter. Was um Himmelswillen war es dann! Das richtige Geschenk, das von Herzen kam... James raufte sich die Haare. Warum musste er sich über so etwas Gedanken machen! Er war nicht gut in so was, verdammt! Musste das denn wirklich sein?

Wenn er Sirius dann sah, wusste er, dass es nötig war. Er wollte Sirius nicht verlieren. Er _konnte_ Sirius nicht verlieren! Der Andere war ihm wichtig. So unendlich wichtiger als alles andere... aber was nur konnte dieses eine, besondere Geschenk sein, das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würde? James wusste es nicht und leider hatte er auch nicht mehr viel Zeit: Weihnachten klopfte bereits an die Tür.

- - -

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten fuhren die Schüler nach Hause. Die meisten jedenfalls, nur wenige würden die Feiertage in der Schule verbringen. James und Sirius darunter.

Sirius fuhr eh nur über die Sommerferien nach Hause, James' Eltern unternahmen dieses Jahr zweite Flitterwochen. Eigentlich wäre das auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Eigentlich... denn Sirius verhielt sich immer noch so seltsam und James hatte immer noch keine Idee für ein Geschenk! Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Dass Remus ihn bei seiner Abreise an den Schultern gepackt, leicht geschüttelt und ein beschwörendes _‚Du musst das richtige Geschenk finden, James! Hörst du? Du musst es finden!' _von sich gelassen hatte, half ihm auch nicht weiter. Verdammt, wenn Remus so erpicht darauf war, dass sie beide sich wieder vertrugen, warum sagte er es ihm dann nicht einfach!

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ James sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu leeren und es gelang ihm auch – jedenfalls so lange bis Sirius das Zimmer betrat.

Er bekam nur einen flüchtigen Blick von dem Anderen geschenkt, der gleich im Bad verschwand. James sah ihm nach und sofort war sein Kopf erneut mit tausend Fragen gefüllt. Als Sirius das Zimmer wieder betrat, war James verschwunden. Durch einen der vielen Geheimgänge, zur Heulenden Hütte und schließlich in seiner Animagusgestalt in die Wildnis. Vielleicht konnte er dort seine Gedanken ordnen.

- - -

Der Schnee lag einige Zentimeter hoch und obwohl in diesem Teil des Waldes kein Mensch die Tiere verscheucht hatte, war es totenstill. Viele der Vögel waren fortgezogen, andere Tiere hielten Winterschlaf. Jene, die dort geblieben waren, kuschelten sich in ihren Behausungen zusammen um nicht zu frieren. Die Bäume und Sträucher hatten unter der weißen Decke Platz genommen und nur ab und zu bewegte sie ein leichter Wind.

Prongs' Stapfen war das einzige Geräusch in der Umgebung. Bedächtig schritt er durch den winterlichen Wald, darauf bedacht mit seinem Geweih in keinem der tiefen Äste hängenzubleiben. Sein Atem wurde jäh zu Dampf, doch der mächtige Hirsch schritt weiter einen unsichtbaren Weg entlang. Irgendwann kam er an den See, der genauso friedlich dalag, wie der Rest des Waldes. Bis-

„Sht! Da! Ein Hirsch!"

Seinen animalischen Instinkten folgend, ruckte Prongs' Kopf hoch und die Ohren horchten. Er sah das Pärchen direkt an, die zwei starrten zurück. Sie schien eine gewisse Begeisterung für das Tier zu hegen, er eher an ihr. Prongs kannte die beiden nicht, tippte aber darauf, dass sie aus Hogsmeade kamen und allein sein wollten.

Nach einer Weile wandte der Hirsch sich ab und schritt weiter seines Weges. Das Pärchen würde denken, er hätte sie als ungefährlich eingestuft. Doch während Prongs sich körperlich immer mehr entfernte, hörte er dank seines guten Gehörs ihre Worte noch klar und deutlich.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich hier?", fragte sie.

„Damit ich dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben kann."

Eine kurze Stille folgte, dann:

„Das war mein Geschenk?"

„Nur ein Teil davon, du kriegst noch 999 davon."

„Gut, dann will ich jetzt noch einen haben!"

Neugierig geworden, was ‚es' war, drehte Prongs den Kopf und sah die beiden in einen Kuss vertieft. Und dann machte es _Klick!_

Ganz plötzlich wusste er, was mit Sirius los war. Er hatte es in seinem Blick gesehen. Man konnte immer an Sirius' Blick sehen, was los war, der Andere war nie gut darin gewesen seine Gefühle zu verstecken. So auch diesmal, doch bisher hatte James nicht gewusst, wie er den Blick einordnen sollte. Nun wusste er es. Und obwohl es ihn eigentlich erschrecken müsste, ihn ängstigen und verstören, war nichts davon der Fall. Stattdessen spürte James eine tiefe Beruhigung und Erleichterung. Es war für ihn nicht seltsam, unverständlich, anormal. Es war halt so und Sirius konnte nichts dafür. Niemand konnte etwas für seine Gefühle.

Noch einmal sah der Hirsch zurück zu dem Pärchen. Er hatte das richtige Geschenk gefunden. Etwas, das von Herzen kommen musste, um etwas wert zu sein. Bei diesem Gedanken stellte sich eine Traurigkeit ein, aber nur kurz. Denn dann wurde ihm etwas Weiteres klar.

James wusste nicht, ob er die Erkenntnis über Sirius' Gefühle für ihn gebraucht hatte oder ob es der primitive Verstand des Tieres war, der Überlegungen ausschloss und sich auf die Gefühle stützte. Aber mit immer stärker werdender Gewissheit wurde ihm klar, dass er Sirius das Geschenk geben konnte.

Er lächelte innerlich, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Die Liebe war seltsam. Sie konnte ganz plötzlich von einem Besitz ergreifen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch ganz langsam eingeschlichen, stetig und unbemerkt, um sich dann zu zeigen, wenn sie am meisten gebraucht wurde.

- - -

Als Sirius am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte und die Augen aufschlug, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. James kniete über ihm und grinste ihn dämlich an.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Am liebsten hätte Sirius den anderen bei diesem Anblick in die Arme geschlossen und sich für sein schreckliches Benehmen der letzten Monate entschuldigt. Doch dann würde er James den Grund sagen müssen, und das traute er sich nicht. Er hatte Angst vor der Abweisung. Deshalb schwieg er.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich!" James grinste immer noch und langsam bekam Sirius das Gefühl, dass der Andere sich über ihn lustig machte. Augenblicklich lag wieder der mürrische Blick in seinen Augen und er wollte James wegstoßen. Doch in genau diesem Moment, beugte sich James das letzte Stück zu ihm hinunter und legte seine Lippen auf Sirius'.

Dessen graue Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, verstand er nun gar nichts mehr. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, von denen er keinen klar erfassen konnte. _‚Aufgeflogen', ‚er wird dich hassen', ‚schön' ‚nur aus Mitleid', ‚ehrlich gemeint'._

Und während die positiven bald in der Dunkelheit verschwanden, drängten die Negativen sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Doch bevor einer Fuß fassen konnte, zerstreute James bereits jeglichen Zweifel.

Er löste sich von Sirius und sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen in die grauen Augen. Und als er die Worte sagte, wusste Sirius, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Es kommt von Herzen."

Fin


End file.
